JADILAH KEKASIHKU EREN!
by Lily Lestary
Summary: <html><head></head>Ketika Eren harus menginap dirumah Levi sehari gara-gara hujan deras yang membuatnya tak bisa pulang kerumah!/RiRen!/</html>


Summary : Ketika Eren harus menginap dirumah Levi sehari gara-gara hujan deras yang membuatnya tak bisa pulang kerumah!/RiRen!/

* * *

><p>JADILAH KEKASIHKU EREN!<p>

Pairing : Levi x Eren

Genre : romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama

Author : Lily Lestary

WARRNING! AU! Alternate Timeline! Authornya masih amatiran dan masih bocah!

.

.

.

LET'S PRAY BEGIN... #PLAKKK

_I MEAN..._

LET'S WE START THIS STORY...

.

HAPPY READING GUYS! ^_^

.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah Menengah Atas _SHINGEKI..._

Di saat pagi hari yang cerah nan sentosa di sekolah _tercinta _Eren, Eren dan kawan baiknya yaitu Armin sedang memulai acara _GOSSIP PAGI #FLAKK! _ *ralat-ralat maksud Author adalah...* acara ngobrol pagi. Tanpa disengaja atau memang disengaja(?) Eren melihat sesosok _FENAMFAKAN!_ Dan sosok tersebut adalah Levi... Levi adalah pemuda _TAMFAN _yang berumur 17 tahun dan ia sekelas dengan Eren yaitu kelas 11-2. Di balik sosoknya yang _TAMFAN _tersebut ia memiliki beberapa kekurangan. Antara lain TINGGI-nya yang sangat minim, yaitu 160 CM, dan ia memiliki sifat yang super dingin,kejam,sadis,dan masih banyak lagi(?). Tapi ia adalah cowok yang paling pintar se-SMA SHINGEKI serta memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata *waw.. hebat banget...* oh,dan juga ia penggila kebersihan. Mungkin inilah alasan Eren tergila-gila pada Levi.

.

.

"Hei Armin, apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Heh? Melihat apa?"

"Itu lho... Levi.. ngapain sih dia deketin cewek itu?"

.

.

"A..Ah! apa y.. yang baru saja keluar dari mulutku inih?!" Eren langsung menutup mulutnya dan mukanya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oooh... jadi kau cemburu ya? Dan ternyata kau memang suka pada Levi khekhekhe..." Armin langsung menyindir Eren dengan volume suara yang kecil agar yang lain tidak mendengar dan Armin juga terkekeh kecil.

"HUWEEE... tolong jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa tentang hal ini! Aku mohon!"

"Oke-oke,tenang aja gak akan aku bocorin tentang hal ini"

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA...

.

.

PADA SAAT JAM ISTIRAHAT...

.

.

"Yo Eren! Aku sudah tahu lho..." Tiba-tiba aja Jean si muka kuda langsung aja nongol tanpa diundang.

"Heh? Tahu soal apa?" Eren mulai merasakan sesuatu yang nggak enak dan juga Eren berkeringat dingin.

"Kau suka pada Levi kan?!"

"Heh?!" 'kok Jean bisa tahu soal ini sih? Ja.. jangan-jangan!' keringat dingin Eren mulai mengalir lagi.

'ARMINN!' Eren melotot ke Armin dengan hawa nafsu untuk membunuh

'MA... MAAF!' itulah kata-kata yang dapat Armnin sampaikan melalui tatapan matanya.

"akan kuhajar kau ARMINN!"

Saat Eren hendak menghajar Armin tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mencegat tangan eren untuk menghajar eren. Dan orang yang melakukannya adalah...

"Le... Levi?!"

Eren hanya bisa terpaku diam sambil menatap pujaan hatinya tersebut dengan muka yang agak merona. Jean hanya bersiul saja seolah tidak ikut-ikutan acara ini. Armin hanya bisa diam lalu duduk dengan manis(?) di bangkunya yang lebih sejahtera.

"Jangan bertengkar di kelas ini BOCAH!"

"em... M.. Maaf..." itulah yang hanya bisa Eren katakan sambil berdiri terdiam kaku.

Levi melepas tangan Eren dan mulai meninggalkan mereka.

.

BEL KELAS PUN BERBUNYI DENGAN MERDUNYA

.

Setelah bel pertanda berakhirnya jam istirahat tersebut para siswa-siswi mulai masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Pada saat itu juga adalah pelajaran MATEMATIKA di kelas 11-2.

"Baik anak-anak, ayo kumpulkan PR kalian ke depan!" sang guru langsung memerintah para muridnya tersebut untuk mengumpulkan PR ke depan.

'Oh,SHIT!' entah kemana perginya akal sehat Eren yang tidak mengerjakan PR paling mematikan tersebut.

"Yaeger,kenapa kau tidak mengumpulkan PR-mu ke depan?" sang Guru mulai menanyakan hal yang paling Eren tunggu-tunggu.

"Maaf pak, saya lupa tidak mengerjakannya! Hehehe..." entah masih sempatnya saja Eren tertawa kecil.

"BERDIRI DI LORONG SAMPAI JAM PELAJARAN INI SELESAI!" sang Guru tanpa belas kasihan(?) langsung menghukum Eren pada saat itu juga.

Betapa sialnya Eren... ia dihukum berdiri di lorong sampai jam pelajaran selesai. Lebih parahnya pelajaran Matematika sampai jam istirahat kedua! Pasti pegal banget kakinya Eren yang harus menempuh perjuangan yang berat ini.

.

BEL ISTIRAHAT KEDUA PUN BERBUNYI

"Sekarang kau keperbolehkan masuk Yeager"

" Te.. Terima Kasih Pak... dan maaf atas perbuatan saya"

"Lain kali pastikan jangan diulangi lagi"

"Baik Pak!"

_DUG..._

_DUG.._

_DUG..._

'duh,aku kok DAG DIG DUG ya? Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Levi!'

Oh,ternyata Eren DAG DIG DUG karena di tatap Levi toh... jujur aja, waktu Eren di tatapin Levi seperti itu muka Eren agak memerah.

"heeh... akhirnya aku bisa duduk dengan sejahtera..."

"HOOII! TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU PUNYA PENGUMUMAN LHO! TERNYATA EREN SUKA KEPADA LEVI LHOO!"

Entah darimana datangnya si muka kuda ini yang langsung muncul tiba-tiba dan tereak-tereak tentang pengumuman. Tapi untung saja para cewek sedang keluar dan sisanya adalah cewek OTAKU,NIJIKON, dan FUJOSHI. Tapi sayangnya Levi mendengar itu semua...

"I..ITU TIDAK BENAR!" tapi sayang,muka Eren terlalu merah untuk berbohong. "terserah kau saja Jean..."

.

.

PADA SAAT PULANG SEKOLAH

.

Hari ini adalah hari piket Eren. Sialnya adalah hari ini Levi juga piket. Apalagi Eren nggak berani mengajak ketua kelasnya tersebut untuk ngobrol-ngobrol sejak kejadian tadi. Ternyata hari ini adalah hari kesialan Eren.

.

"Aku sudah selesai,aku pulan duluan ya Levi"

"Ya"

Setelah piket selesai,Eren keluar duluan alias pulang duluan. Tak disangka-sangka! Hujan turun dengan derasnya! Manalagi rumah Eren agak jauh dan tidak bawa payung pula! Hari ini memang hari kesialan bagi Eren.

"kau mau pulang kerumahku?" tiba-tiba saja Levi nongol sambil membawa satu payung

Hujan memang deras sekali,rumah Eren juga lumayan jauh, dan Levi hanya membawa satu payung. Mau gak mau Eren harus pulang kerumahnya Levi! Tapi bagi Eren ini juga termasuk kesempatan emas untuk berdua-duaan bersama Levi sang pujaan hati,dan tidak boleh disia-siakan!

.

.

Mereka pun sampai dirumah Levi setelah menghadapi beberapa rintangan yang juga melibatkan adegan Romance(?). rumah Levi tidak begitu besar dan mewah,yah... bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Lalu Eren mulai memasuki kawasan rumah Levi dan seketika mata Eren berbinar-binar sambil mengatakan,

"wuuaaahh! Rumah Levi hebat banget! Kinclong dan rapih banget! Nggak seperti kamarku!" yak, sepertinya Eren sedikit membuka Aibnya sendiri.

"Heh! Sepertinya kau sedikit membuka Aibmu tentang kamarmu yang berantakan,Yeager"

"Ahahaha... aku ini benar-benar memalukan ya..."

Waktu Levi mau pergi ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia dicegat oleh Eren dengan perkataannya.

"Tunggu dulu Levi!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku lebih suka dipanggil 'Eren' daripada kau memanggilku dengan nama Marga keluargaku"

"baiklah jika itu maumu, Eren"

.

.

"Oi Eren! Kau mandilah dulu sana sementara aku membuat makan malam"

"Eh tapi bagaimana dengan pakaiannya?"

"kau pinjamlah dulu pakaianku, sudah aku siapkan di kamar"

.

.

.

"Ahh... segarnya!" itulah yang diucapkan Eren setelah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

Levi yang saat itu sedang sibuk memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Eren memang sengaja untuk melihat Eren setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah muka yang manis dan tubuhnya yang WOW. Pada saat Eren menatapnya Levi hanya bisa buang muka.

'_perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku sangat berdebar-debar hanya karena menatap Eren? Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada Eren?" _Levi hanya bisa menanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya bagian bawah.

"Levi~ aku sudah selesai~ apakah makan malamnya juga sudah selesai?" Eren yang langsung keluar dari kamar Levi sambil memakai pakaian kaos T-shirt berwarna Hitam dan bertanya dengan muka polosnya yang sangat imut.

"Oh, ya, makan malamnya sudah siap"

"YAAAY! Mari makan!" Eren berteriak layaknya anak kecil dan hal itu membuat Levi makin cinta kepada Eren.

"Mmmnnn! _Omurice _buatan Levi enak banget! Aku suka banget!"

"Eh? Em... ya, terima kasih" Levi yang sedikit terkejut karena mendapat pujian dari orang yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, dan Levi sedikit memberinya senyuman manis.

"WAAAHHH! Le.. Levi tersenyum! Manis banget!"

"Cih, itu hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pujianmu tersebut"

.

.

.

Hujan masih menetes dengan derasnya. Eren hanya bisa melihat keluar melalui jendela sambil menatap pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. Ya, terperangkap berdua bersama Levi.

"Hei Eren, sepertinya kau harus menginap di rumahku"

"He.. Heh?! Menginap? Lalu aku harus tidur dimana?"

"Tentu saja kau akan tidur bersamaku bodoh"

"A.. Aku mau menelpon orang tuakun dulu" Eren tampaknya mukanya semakin memerah setelah mendengar kata-kata Levi dan cara Eren untuk menghilangkannya adalah dengan cara menelpon orang tuamya.

"Ng? Levi pergi kemana ya? Ya sudahlah, aku mau duduk dulu ah~"

**BRUKK!**

"Ah, Levi?! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Eren yang mencoba untuk memberontak tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, karena Levi telah mengunci posisi Eren.

"Hei, apakah tadi yang dikatakan Jean di sekolah itu benar?"

"E.. Eh?" muka Eren bertambah merah membara setelah mendengar perkataan Levi barusan.

"HEH! Ternyata benar kalau kau suka padaku"

Eren hanya bisa terdiam sambil muka memerah membara, lalu Levi mulai memegang dagu Eren dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eren sambil berkata, "Jadilah kekasihku, Eren" dan pada saat itu juga Levi langsung mencium Eren dengan mesra.

"Mmmnnnhh..." Eren mulai mendesah karena ciuman Levi sekarang mulai memanas.

Levi kemudian mengakhiri permainannya.

"Nah Eren, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, Levi.." lalu Eren mulai mencium kembali Levi sebagai tanda balasannya.

.

.

.

~OWARI~

.

.

.

* * *

><p>HAY HAY!<p>

Ini adalah FFN pertamaku, jadi mohon maaf ya jika ceritanya nggak menarik atau apalah...

Cerita ini separuhnya di angkat dari kisah nyata saya.

Yah, mohon di maafkan atau dimaklumi jika gaya penulisannya abal-abal dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD.

Mohon di Review ya!


End file.
